New Life
by yugi001
Summary: Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Deciding it was better for everyone atHeadquarters if he left, Allen left with the Millennium Earl to go to the new Ark. While he's there, things happen, shocking everyone. some violence. yaoi. mpreg.

Chapter 1

Allen was sitting in his room in the Ark. He had requested that there be a lock on the inside of his room for privacy. Th Earl respected that, and had Road install a lock for his room. He heard mutters from Road, but only caught "That's not fun," before she started muttering uncomprehendable things again.

"Are you alright, Allen?" The an figure floating in the air appeared. He seemed worried.

Allen smiled. "Thanks for worrying, Forte," Allen said. "But I'm fine. Just thinking."

Forte wasn't satisfied, but dropped the subject. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked.

Allen grimaced. "I don't want to even think about it. All I know is that it's going to be somewhat painful." Allen replied, looking dismal.

"Well, good luck with that," Forte returned. Allen sighed, getting up from his bed. He changed into his new clothes, which were a black sleeveless t-shirt woth a white swirl going down the side, black pants, and white shoes. He asko had a black jacket that he usually wore.

As he put his clothes on, he thought about his friends back at Headquarters. 'Its for the best,' He told himself. 'That way, they don't have to suffer the pain of having to kill me when Forte takes over.' He paused before heading out of the room. He had a lot more to worry about than turning into a Noah at hte moment.

As Allen was walking down the hallway of the Ark, he felt arms wrap around him. He stopped. "What do you want, Tyki?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"What do you think, shounen?" He licked Allen's ear. Allen flinched before he flicked his wrist backwards, sending Tyki to the wall. There was a green ring around Tyki's waist, not allowing him to move from the wall. Allen started walking away. "Oi, boy. You're not going to leave me like this?"

Allen looked oer his shoulder, smirking. "You might need the Earl to help you." He said before walking away again. Tyki watched with hate built up in his eyes.

"You're going to pay for this. Allen." Tyki said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Upon reaching the kitchen, Allen noticed that Lulubell was in there. "Ohaiyou," Allen greeted, heading towards the fridge.

"Yes," Lulubell replied. "Breakfast is almost ready; you can at least wait that long." She said, not turning her back from the stove. Allen sighed, but closed the fridge door. He knew what would happen if he snuck food out before breakfast. He shivered slightly. Not something he wanted to do.

Allen walked towards the dining room. The others were already gathered. He took his place at hte other end of the table, across from the Earl. He didn't know why the Earl decided to put him there, but he didn't argue. He was fortunate that they didn't kill him and let Forte take oer his body. Then again, if he died, Forte might die as well, and he didn't thinkthat the Earl wanted that.

"Ohaiyou, Allen." Allen turned his attention to the Earl.

"Ohaiyou, Earl." Allen replied as the Earl sat down. The two made small talk as the others made their way into the room. When Lulubell came out with breakfast, everyone was there. Except for Tyki.

"Where's Tyki?" The Earl asked. Allen's features became darker, and everybody notice the change in the atmosphere.

"What did he do now?" Lulubell asked, handing out the plates piled high with food.

"Let's just say," Allen said, turning into Forte, "That he won't be joining us today." He flicked his eyes arund to see if anyone disagreed. No one said anything, and Allen slowly went back to himself.

When breakfast was finished, everyone went their seperate ways, except for Allen. The Earlhad talked to him the previous day before about running some tests. Now, Allen wasn't sure about these tests, but he agreed to tehm for the time being.

"Let us go now, Allen," The Earl stated, walking towards the door. Allen simply followed him. The Earl lead him down long corridors, going further into the Earl's quarters of the Ark. THey soon arrived at a metal door. The Earl walked in as the door automatically opened for him. Allen followed.

"If you'll sit over there," The Earl said, gesturing to a big brown comfy chair in front of him, "we'll begin the tests."

Allen hesitated befre he sat down in the chair. It was surprisingly comfy, but he didn't let his guard down so easily.

"You might as well get comfortable; this is not going to be a stroll down the park." The Earl stated.

And it wasn't.

Allen left the Earls chambers that night exhausted, both physicaly and mentally. He hoped that tomorrow's session would be a bit lighter than today's, but he doubted it. He dragged his feet to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

In the kitchen, Allen made himself a sub and sat down at the countertop to eat it. He began to think about his friends again. 'What were they doing?' He wondered to himself. He missed them, but it was for the better that they didn't see him. He felt a pang of sadness as he finished the last of his sub.

He left the kitchen, still feeling that pang of sadness, and he didn't notice that there was someone following him.

When Allen got to his room, he opened the door and shut it behind him. He locked it and turned around to find Tyki looking right at him. He blinked. "What are you doing in my room, Tyki?" He asked.

Tyki grinned evily. "Revenge." He whispered.

"Revenge?" Allen asked. But his question was answered as Tyki crushed his lips against Allen's. Allen's eyes went wide. This was going to be even worse than what he did with Earl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Allen was lying on his bed. He felt like utter crap. No that would be an understatement; he felt much, much worse. What Tyki had done to him last night sent shivers down his back. It was horrifying. The only reason he wasn't up and killing Tyki right now was because he was in too much pain.

So there he was, lying on his back, thinking of how painful it would be to get up when his stomach fluttered. Allen put a hand to his mouth and rushed to the toilet. Forte, watching him, followed him in.

Allen had made it just in time; as soon as he got to the toilet, he puked. Forte, watching Allen, flew out of the bathroom to go get towels. When he fot back with the towels, Allen was leaning against the wall, looking very pale.

"Are you alright, Allen?" He asked as he placed the towels on the sink counter.

"I'm-" Allen was about to say he was alright, but he ended up puking again. And each time Allen would lean against the wall, a minute later his head was stuck in the bowl again. It was well into the morning before the puking had ceased longer than five minutes.

"Do you want me to tell the Earl that you can't come today?" Forte asked softly, because Allen had gotten an incredible migraine. Allen nodded, and Forte slowly disappeared, leaving half of himself with Allen in case he was needed.

Sonce Lulubell had errnads to run, breakfast had come later. Everyone came in and took their seats at the table. The Earl noticed that everyone was there, except for Allen. So he decided to wait to see if the young boy would eventually come into the dining room. But he didn't.

This worried the Earl. If Allen was becoming the 14th now, it would ruin his upcoming plans. "Has anyone seen Allen?" He asked.

Only then did the other noahs become aware of Allen's absence. There were murmurs between them around the table. "Maybe he's turning," Road suggested. The others agreed it was a possibility. But then a floating figure came into view above the table.

"Ohaiyou, minna-san," Forte said, taking Allen's place at the table.

"14," The Earl said. "Do you know why Allen has yet to join us this morning?" Everyone looked expectantly at the 14th Noah. Since Forte was still there, Allen had yet to become a Noah.

"Well..." Forte replied, choosing his words carefully. "Due to some reasons that I can't explain and am not personally sure about, Allen can't make it today." He said, mainly directing his words at the Earl.

"And what does that mean?" The Earl asked.

"How to say..." He looked around the table at the other Noahs. His eyes rested on Lulubell. "I think Lulubell might understand this more... but I'm not exactly sure..." Forte replied.

Lulubell raised an eyebrow. "And why would I know more about this subject that anyone else here?" She asked.

"Let me try to explain it," Forte said, disappearing for a second, and then reappeared right by Lulubell's head. He started whispering into her ear. Lulubell's expression went from calm to curious to completely shocked. She wasn't sure she could believe what she was hearing.

"..." Lulubell stood up and glanced at Road. "Go get me the medical supplies. Now." She ordered. She did as she said, smirking. She already knew what was wrong with Allen.

The other Noah just watchd blankly as Lulubell and Road left the dining room. "Hmm, they still didn't answer my question. 14th?" The Earl turned towards the 14th to notice that he, too, was gone.

Allen was still sitting in the bathroom of his bedroom. He had started puking again a few minutes after Forte had left. 'What's happening to me?' Allen asked himself. He had studied many sicknesses in the library at the Black Order HQ. He faintly remembered sicknesses that involved puking. He grimaced; there were many sicknesses that involved puking. He sighed.

That was when Forte came in, followed by Lulubell and Road. Allen raised an eyebrow. "Why are they here, Forte?" Allen asked.

Lulubell looked at him. "You're pregnant, Allen." She said to him bluntly.

Allen looked confused. "Hai?" He asked.

"Its just as she says, Allen." Road told him, opening the medical-supply kit. She handed Allen two asprin. "You should drink this; it'll help with your head." Allen slowly nodded, taking the asprin. The fact that he was pregnant was starting to fit in; he had read about pregnancy, and the effects of it. But ha couldn't figure out why he was pregnant.

Road was right, though; the asprin helped with his headache, which had started getting worse. But now it was slowly going down to a dull throbbing.

When he decided to get up, Lulubell helped him up. She led him to his bed and made him rest. "It's better if you rest for the time being; you're most likely still weak from all the puking." Lulubell explained to him.

Allen chuckled lightly. "Thanks, Lulubell." He said to her before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

While Forte stayed in the room, Road and Lulubell exited softly, closing the door behind thm. They walked back to tell the Earl the information they had just confirmed. Lulubell wondered how he Earl would take this; it had not happened before, as far as she knew. Road smirked at the idea.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. There was a power failure when I was in the middle of typing it and had to restart t. : ( Please review. No one ever does... (sigh)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man

Author's note: I know I haven't been updating for a while- I'm trying to update all my stories right now- so I hope I can put them up again reguarly. Happy reading.

~Time Skip~ 8.5 months: The Ark

Allen had just woken up; on the insistnce of Lulubell, he took an hour nap every day. Since Allen found out he was pregnant, he was getting along as best as he could. Tyki, to his surprise, was actually willing to support Allen. To this day, Allen still didn know why, but he was thankful, because after about six months, the baby had grown, and his stomach was sticking out, so he couldn't see much.

Allen walked out of his room, with Forte cheerfully chatting away behind him. He walked to the ktichen, where he made himself a sandwich. Surprisingly, rather than getting larger, his appetite had grown smaller. Though he was still hungry a lot of the time, it wasn't as much as it udes to be.

Munching on his sandwich, Allen felt a kick from his stomach. He smiled, knowing that it was the baby's way of communicating with him. From time to time he wondered whether his baby would be boy or girl, and what they would look like. Sometimes he spent hours just thinking of all the possibilities.

Allen was brought out of his reverie when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at the owner of the hand.

"Have a nice nap?" Tyki asked, sitting in the seat next to Allen.

"Yes, I did," Allen replied. "And I think it lest me in a better mood, too." Tyki smiled, partially happy that Allen was happy, the other part in relief. Allen's mood swings had been sudden and were dangerousif you became the source of his bane.

"That's good," Tyki replied. "Being in a good mood is good for all of us."

Allen laughed. "Yes, yes, I know that my mood swings are bad, but that just makes you work harder to not be obnoxious, doesn't it?" Allen asked, having a smile that, on the outside, looked innocent, but was, on the inside, evil.

Tyki sweat dropped. Allen had a good way of putting it without pissing someone off. Tyki sighed, getting up. He gave his hand to Allen, who took it, and Tyki brought him to his feet.

"Well, you are you ready for a trip to the doctor's?" Tyki asked, teasingly. It was a joke between Allen and Tyki, that whenever Allen would have an appointment with Lulubell. She hated being called 'the dictor' for some reason, and that was why the two called her that.

"I guess," Allen replied, heading towards Lulubell's chambers, where the check-ups occurred. "Do you think she'll be able to tell us this time?" He asked. Tyki knew exactly what he meant.

"I hope so," He returned, a thoughtful expression entering his face. "That way we can pick out a name and design teh nursery." Allen nodded his agreement. He would like to start the nursery soon; the only reason he couldn't was becasue he didn't know whether the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Hopefully," Allen said, before stopping in front of a door knocking. There was a "Come in!" and Allen opened the door, walking in with Tyki behind him.

"Ah, Allen," Lulubell said, looking up from her desk. She was doing paperwork of some sort, thoguh neither Allen nor Tyki knew what it was about. "Redy for the check-up?" She asked.

"Hai," Allen replied, sitting on the couch. Lulubell started the procedure. she checked the heart rate of Allen and the baby, checked the size, and so forth. When all was said and done, Allen asked, as he usually did, "Lulubell, do you by any chance, have an idea of whether our child shall be a boy or girl?"

Lulubell sighed, not liking to disappoint the young man. "I'm sorry, but as of now, there's no way for me to identify the gender." She replied.

Though he was disappointed, he was used to this by now. 'Oh well,' He thought. 'I'll always find out when the baby's born...' Allen looked up at Lulubell. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Yes," Lulubell said. "For now, and until your baby is born, stay off your feet. In know you don't want to, but you must. Besides, you should have been opp your feet earkier than this." Lulubell ordered. She walked to her desk. "You'll be able to communicate with everyone in the Ark with this," Lulubell explained. It was a black box, with a speaker, and buttons to speak and listen. "As long as you have this, you can communicate to anyone you so choose." She smirked a little bit. "Just don't drive anyone nuts, alright?"

Allen chuckled. "hai, hai. I'll try my best." Allen put the box in his pocekt, before heading to the door. He yawned. "I think I'll go sleep some more." And with that, he disappeared.

Tyki sighed. "Well, at least he isn't eating," Lulubell joked. Tyki laughed at that, before leaving the room with a wave, and following Allen.

Forte decided to stay in Lulubell's chambers. "Don't mind me," He said when he caught her glancing at him. "I'm just going to sleep here; I'm too lazy to og back to Allen's room." He settled himself on the couch, and fell asleep.

Lulubell smiled a little before returning to her work; Forte wouldn't be a problem since he didn't make any noise while he slept.

Lulubell looked at the papers in front of her; the Earl was planning t ahve a war against the Exorcists, and it would be relatively soon. Lulubell was fine with the war; she wasn't fond of the Exorcists. But the problem was that the date that the Earl had planned for was very close to Allen's due date. Lulubell had warned him about this, but he brushed it off, saying it would be unlikely for Allen to deliver on that date. A part of Lulubell agreed with him, but another part of her, a more feminine instinct, if you will, told her that it would happen on that day. 'I hope the Earl's right," Lulubell thought, before focusing on other matters.

Black Order HQ, London

Things hadn't been the same without Allen around, or sothought Lenalee. everyone seemed tohave a feel of gloom, almost depression, in their features. Even Kanda, who siad he couldn care less for the Moyashi, seemed affected by the gloom as well.

Currently, Lenalee was in the office, trying to clean up some of her Nii-san's mess of a desk. She sighed. She really needed to make Nii-san clean his desk more often. Pulling back her hair, which had grown again, going down to her lower back, into a pony and continued her work.

Picking up the papers, she glanced at them as she sorted them, and when she looekd at a certain paper, her face had gone pale.

Lavi, who had just walked in to see if Lenalee was in there, noticed her pale. "What's wrong, Lenalee?" Lavi asked, walking over to where Lenalee was. He looked over her shoulder to look at the paper, and his eyes got big.

"No way. Is this true Lenalee?" Lavi asked, his voice filled with shock, and a bit of fright.

"I'm not sure," Lenalee replied after a while. "I was cleaning up Nii-san's desk, and I found this." They both knew what she was referring to. "I hope it isn't."

"I agree. The casualties would be terrible." Lavi agreed, sorrow clear in his eyes as he thought about what would happen if what the paper said was true. "Let's go ask Komui about this," Lavi said. "He'll be able to explain it to us." Lenalee nodded, and the two went to go find Komui.

When they did find Lomui, he was in the lab, talking to Reever about something. "Nii-san," Lenalee called to her brother. Said person turned around to see his sister and smiled at her.

"Lenalee, do you need something?" He asked.

Lenalee held out the paper she had finished. "Explain this, Nii-san," Lenalee said in a serious voice, causing the other people who were in the room to look at her in surprise.

Komui knew this was serious; Lenalee usually never talked in that voice. He looked at the paper. His face showed slight shock.

"So you found it," Komui said, in more of a statement than a question. Komui's face became older, and serious.

"Why Nii-san?" Lenalee asked, pain in her eyes. "Why do we have to have another war?"

What'd you think? I decided that a time skip would suit the story better instead. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own -man, though it'd be really nice if I did.

Author's Note: Good thing for 4 day weekends or I wouldn't have been able to finish it today. Note that in the story, Allen's 9 months are done, and he's due soon. Unfortunately, I'm still beta-less. But that can't (it won't, either) stop me from writing new chapters. Happy reading.  
_

Ark

Allen waS sitting on his bed. He was incredibly bored, since Lulubell said he wasn't able to move anymore. Forte, though trying his best, was becoming less entertaining as well. He tried his best though, considering what Lulubell had said, to not use the call box. Though he was as bored as he was, he didn't want to trouble the others in the Ark.

Thankfully, the others had seen his efforts, and tried to entertain him as best as they could. Road brought in sweets often, and Allen found himself liking them more and more. Tyki would spend as much time with him as he could. A smile played on Allen's lips. Tyki had become so supportive and caring when he found out that Allen was pregnant. It was sweet.

Even the Earl had come by occasionally, bringing him books to read, or telling him about his travels around the world. This fascinated Allen, as he could somehow relate to the Earl, he himself traveling around with Mana and the circus troupe they were with. Andof the travels he had had with his Master, though those weren't as pleasant. The places the Earl had gone to, such as Egypt, were vast in their culture, and it was one of Allen's favorite places to study about. Noticing this, the Earl had kindly given Allen books and trinkets from and about Egypt.

But now they were preparing for the second war with the Black Order. Allen, in a way, considered himself lucky, being pregnant. That way he didn't have to fight against everyone. Though that left him completely bored, bringing him back to where he was now.

He could understand that everyone was busy, preparing for the war, but since he ewas confined to his bed, he didn't have anything to do.

He sighed, knowing that complaining to himself would be useless; he would just have to bare with it, considering he should be due any day by now. And once the baby came, he would have plenty to do.

Leaning back so that he was staring up at the ceiling, Allen put his hand on his stomach. He could feel the baby movin around a bit; he smiled, once again wondering once again what gender it might be. He already come up with numerous names for a boy or girl; it was just a matter of seeing what the baby had looked like to give the name.

Sighing, Allen made sure that the black communicator was within reach and on, before he decided to sleep. When he would sleeo, it would be for certain lengths of time. Apparently, though he wasn't aware of it until he was told, the longest he had slept without being disturbed was for two weeks. Nobody had any idea how this had happened, but it worked out; he would be able to sleep, (something he started to enjoy a lot lately) and not disturb or annoy anyone. Also, he didn't have to eat anything, either, despite his parasitic innocence.

Making sure he was comfortable, Allen prepared to sleep without disturbance until the baby decided to come. Allen knew that Forte would tell everyone that he was sleeping, and that he shouldn't be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

With a peace of mind, Allen fell asleep, oblivious to what was happening then, and what would come in the future.  
_

Black Order

It had been a brutal two weeks as the Black Order was preparing for the battle with the Earl and the Noah. The Earl had already sent out groups of Akuma to attack the Exorcists, trying to weaken them earlier on in the second war.

Currently, a group of Exorcists stood outside the Ark of their enemies. This group contained Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, General Cross, and Bookman.

"So this is where Allen is, huh." Lavi stated, though it seemed more like a question rather than a statement. The Ark was a complex building, which was currently floating in front of them, a little ways off.

"Yes, it is." General Corss said, his voice void of emotion. "And somewhere within there lies the Earl, and my idiot apprentice." Though neither his voice nor his expression showed it, Cross had been one of the people who had taken a lot of damage when he found out that Allen had left with the Noah. Though he knew about the 14th and how he was a part of the Noah, he was still upset, if you could call it that.

Nothing else was spoken as the group of Exprcists headed towards the Ark. Though they were slightly disheartened at what they saw when they got there.

All of the Noah, and the Earl, were waiting outside the Ark, as if they had been expecting this. If they hadn't known who their enemies were, the group of Exorcists might have assumed that they were just a group of people hanging out.

"Well, look at what we have here," The Earl said, his voice having a layer of mockery in it. "The pesky insects have finally arrived."  
_

Author's note: It took me a while to decide, but I decided that I would continue on, rather thatn leaving you hanging. It wouldn't feel right if I did. :p There also may be language later on in the story so here's your head's up.  
_

Allen's Room

Allen was suddenly awakened when he felt something... brake. He couldn't figure out what it was until he remembered what happened to pregnant women before they had their babies. Their water broke.

Allen paled quite considerably at the thought. He thought that it might just be paranoia, but then pain shot through his abdomen, making what he thought was paranoia, truth.

He cried out in pain as another contraction went through his body. He breathed short, ragged breaths as the contravtion started. He reached for the black communicator and spoke into it as clearly as he could.

"..Ty..ki.." Allen said as he felt another shot of pain went through his body again. He heard an explosion on the other end, and then he only got static.

"Damn," He swore. He knew that Tyki would probably be the only one who had it with him. And, since it was destroyed, he had to literally walk to the other side of the Ark, where the fight was taking place.

Gripping the black communicator, Allen slowly pushed himself out of bed. It was painful, but he managed to walk to the door. Once getting there, he opened the door and, taking it a few steps at a time, started the long trek towards the other side of the Ark.

It was not easy for Allen; it was a painful process that he would later on, once he got his strength back, make Tyki pay for dearly. He had to stop at times due to the contractions, though he was lucky that they weren't happening as often as they could.

Though it took an incredibly long time, Allen began to hear the explosions of swords being met, and insults being thrown this way and that. He would've chuckled if he weren't in such pain. This, unfortunately for those who would be on the receiving end, out Allen in an extremely cross mood. And when he was in this mood, you did not want to cross him. At all.

So, coming to the door and opening it, he found that everyone there was too busy concentratig on their fight. He looked for Tyki, and he found him fighting Kanda. Typical. Kanda was apparently fighting Tyki when he had come back with his new innocence. Allen had also 'gotten in the way' of their fight, so Kanda was probably going to finish it.

Allen considered letting them duke it out a little longer when he had another contraction. Remembering all his previous annoyance and anger, Allen threw it at Tyki with dead0on accuracy, and hit him square in the back of the head.  
_

Kanda was most definitley surprised (even if he didn't show it) when Tyki had suddenly fallen on his face.

"Ow!" Tyki cried, bringing his hands to his head. This attracted the attention of the others, who momentarily paused their own fights to see what had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Tyki muttered, still holding his head. He looked down to see what had been thrown at his head. It was a black communicator.

Tyki went pale. "Oh shit," He said. The other Noah saw what it was and they sweat-dropped. This was most definitley going to end badly.

"Bastard," They heard someone hissed. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to find one ver pissed-off Allen Walker. "You broke the damn communicator at the most inconvenient time." He hissed, breathing heavily.

The other exprcists were shocked at seeing their former teammate there, so they didn't try to comprehend what it meant. Though for Tyki, who understood, it was a completely different story.

At first, he was a bit confused. But when he saw Allen's face contort with pain, and go down to one knee, it clicked.

All of those who were watching, Noah, Earl, and Exorcists, saw Tyki's face go from pain into confusion, then into understanding, and then into a panic, almost frenzy.

"Lulubell, it's time. We have to hurry." Tyki ordered with a serious in his voice that any hadn't even heard before. Lulubell looked confused at first, but then everything clicked together, ans she sent a glare towards the Earl, one that consisted of an 'I-told-you-so' look, and a pissed off look.

"I told you this was going to happen, Earl." She scolded him, her voice cold. "Now look what had happened; he had to get out of bed in the critical state he's in." THat being said, the Exorcists looked at Allen fully for the first time.

His white hair had grown longer, going down to the middle of his back, and was loose. Even though he was on one knee, they all could tell that had become taller. But that's not what surprised them the most; what surprised them was the size of Allen's stomach. Lenalee was the first to realize it.

"Oh my god!" Her hands were raised and covering her mouth, and her eyes were wide. Allen had been pregnant, and he was due right now.

Taking action immediatley, seeing as though she had experience from delivering babies before, she rushed over to Allen. "I'll help, but we got to do this now; he's ready to deliver." There was an urgency in her voice, telling Lulubell that she was serious, and could be trusted for the moment. Lulubell nodded her head, and motioned to move Allen inside.

Tyki was already there, lifting him gently, as though he would break, along with Lulubell. With the strenght of the tow, they were able to carry Allen inside, and Lenalee shut the door behind them.

There was an involuntary silence and cease of action as Allen had gotten inside. It hadn't taken long for Lavi to figure out what had happened with Allen, and when he did, he flipped out.

"Oh my god!" Lavi cried, his hands on his head. The other Exprciosts looked at him. For some reason unknown to anyone but Lavi himself, Lavi turned towards Kanda nad started rambling.

"I can't believe this is happening. It's supposed to be pretty much impossible for males, but it happened anyway!" Lavi exploded. Ahh, Yuu!-" A dark lare was thrown at Lavi by said person. "-Our Allen's going to be a daddy!" And that's when it clicked for the other Exorcists there. Their expressions went from confused to that of pure shock.

Watching them, the Earl would've laughed except ofr the fact that it interrupted with his war. Lulubell had been right; it was incanny in his opinion, though there was nothing he could do to stop it. 'Well,' he grinned to himself, (though if you can tell the difference, it's beyond me) 'It will certainly be more entertaining in the Ark now with a newborn child born of two Noah.  
_

What'd you think? I decided to cintinue on with the story instead of just leaving in there. I've had that certain scene stuck in my head since before I began the story. Only god knows how long. And this is probably the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories (I think) so please review! 


End file.
